Forgive & Reunite
by sydrians
Summary: A closer look into the hotel scene featured in Last Sacrifice. Vaguely descriptions of smut, of course.


**Hey. This is actually my first piece of, well, extreme fluff. It's basically just a more detailed and altered version of the hotel scene (Page 484 ;D)  
Beware, this does have Last Sacrifice spoilers. And I'll just tell you that I don't work with fluff, so I wasn't disgustingly descriptive. Just giving you guys a little more insight.**

**Tell me how it is, because I'm quite hesitant with posting this.**

* * *

**Continuing...  
**  
"I don't belong to anyone. I make my own choices."

"And you're with Adrian," said Dimitri.

"But I was meant for you."

And that did it. Any pretence of control or reason either of us possessed melted away. The walls crumbled, and everything we'd been holding back from each other came rushing out. I reached up, pulling us together for a kiss – a kiss he didn't let go this time. A kiss I didn't end by punching him. His arms encircled me as he lifted me onto the bed, his tongue capturing mine, one hand soon sliding along my hip and down to my leg, already half-bare, thanks to that poor tattered dress.

Every nerve in my body lit up as my dress went over my head, and I felt that desire returned in him – and then some. After a world of death, he seemed to appreciate love more. Not only that, ne _needed_ it, I thought, as his jeans came off. He needed life. He needed me – not just physically, but in the same way my heart and soul cried out for him. What we did then, as our clothes came off and his lips began to wander, it became more than just lust – even though there was plenty of that, too.

As he captured one of my breasts with his lips, I stroked his hair. It felt amazing. Being with him after so long, after everything we'd endured...it was like coming home. Like finally being where – with whom – I belonged. My world, my heart...they'd shattered when I lost him. But as he looked up at me, his eyes dark with desire, massaging my stomach with his gentle touch...I knew those pieces could come back together. And I knew, with absolute certainty, that waiting for this – for what was to be my second time having sex – had been the right thing to do. Anyone else, any other time...it would have been wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri breathed. I hadn't noticed his lips at my ear until he'd spoken. His deep, lust-filled voice didn't help much with my speech inability.

"Just that it wouldn't have been right to do this with anybody else. Only you." I felt him smile against my neck, nipping the skin. A chill shot down my body, and I pulled out faces together again, needing the feel of his lips. They attacked mine with that hungry, yet soft way of his, and I found myself becoming quickly immersed in his touch. I forgot about every problem in the world – even that we were doing this in a _hotel_. I lost myself completely. I felt nothing but the love and lust for the glorious man on top of me, who was beginning to let his hands roam even further down my bare skin. His fingers zinged on my body, and it was incredibly difficult to maintain any control for the whole foreplay thing. But, as I felt him touching my _nether_ regions, I quickly substituted the past few days as a reasonable preparation. As Victor had said, sexually charged indeed.

I respected him for his bravery to touch me there; I couldn't take my hands there on him, yet. All I wanted now was the sensation of us as one. And if we ever got through this, there might have been a large chance we would get to experiment for as long as forever would take us. It excited me, the thought of the things we could be doing, and surprised myself with my dirty thinking.

"What are you thinking_ now_?" He had stopped touching me, and stared me straight in the eye, the most rebellious and mischievous glint I had ever seen twinkling in his eyes. I caught his smile and shrugged, my hands in his hair as he smothered my jaw with kisses, occasionally stopping to breathe in deep. It didn't take much for me to tell what he was thinking; he was really savouring this moment. I didn't want to ruin it, so I simply said, "Maybe we'll find out." He raised an eyebrow in challenge, but I could definitely see his face soften even more – as hard as it seemed – when he cradled his face within my hands. It felt surreal, touching him. Like he was a dream; a dream I never wanted to leave. I inhaled his scent as I inclined my head towards him, moving tremendously slowly. Ex-ex Queen Zecklos would have scoffed at my pace.

But our lips connected again, for a long time, and during that time, something shifted within us, and it took me a moment to realise what that was.

We were one.

I hadn't recognised the feeling, because the sharp pain hadn't hit me this time, but I still had to adjust. That didn't take very long at all; I was as eager as a schoolgirl taking her first Sex Ed class. Soon, we had began to move again, and because I'd felt no pain, there was no blinding the pleasure I immediately felt. Shivers ran from my hairline to my toes, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. My fingers curled around Dimitri's neck and pulled him closer toward me. Heat radiated off him in waves, and I began to sweat, which only made it that more sensual. He stayed pretty silent, the same as the first in the cabin, but this time, I got a few more moans and bursts of chuckles from him – from both of us. This kind of thing seemed easy; natural.

The friction between us gradually began to increase, and our grips on each other tightened at almost the exact same time. The sensations within every ounce of my body began to rise, and mini explosions began to go off, leading up to the real thing, which felt like I was being blown up – in a good way.

In the cabin, I hadn't really achieved any huge highs – it was pretty good – but compared to the second time, it was a mere puff of smoke. Feelings within my body that I'd never felt before entirely consumed my being, and I felt myself shuddering on the bed underneath Dimitri. I wasn't aware of any other things but _him_. He was everything. My Sun, my Sky, my Sea, my God. He was _mine_.

I vaguely heard a quiet string of Russian escape Dimitri as my hands clawed at his back, but I don't think it was from pain. I had no idea how loud my voice was – I didn't care – but I couldn't stop saying Dimitri's name, like a prayer. _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri..._ It all felt so good; _he_ felt so good. The only man who could – and would – ever make feel this way. Mentally and physically. I loved him with every whole of me.

Unfortunately, the cloud of bliss I'd been floating on for a little while, lowered to the ground and moved on, leaving me in reality, exhausted. I looked up, and met a pair of the warmest brown eyes, and knew, just knew, that the cloud had never left. _This_ was bliss.

We held each other tightly, our limbs intertwined, as though maybe closing the distance now would make up for the distance that had been between us for so long.

I finally closed my eyes, my senses flooded with him, and sighed dreamily. "I'm glad you gave in. I'm glad your self-control isn't as strong as mine."

This made him laugh, and I felt it rumble through his chest. "Roza, my self-control is ten times stronger than yours."

I opened my eyes, shifting to look into his again. I remembered that dark lust that had been there just a minute ago, and allowed myself to blush. I brushed his hair back and smiled, certain my heart would expand and expand until there was nothing left of me. "Oh yeah? That's not the impression I just got."

"Wait until next time," he warned, his hand coming dangerously close to my inner thigh. "I'll do things that'll make you lose control within seconds."

The comment was begging for a witty Rose Hathaway quip. It also made my blood burn, which was why I was disappointed when I only said, "You never know, I might possess the same talent." It seemed to affect Dimitri, though. A small shade of pink appeared on his cheeks for a long moment before he smiled at me, capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

I fell asleep in his embrace soon after, blackness wrapping around me as his arms were.


End file.
